This invention generally relates to water heaters, more particularly, to flow-through water heaters used in aquariums.
Flow-through water heaters used in aquariums are known in the art. One conventional flow-through aquarium water heater uses an electrical resistance heating element on an inner tube and is enclosed by an outer tube. Water that flows through the inner tube is sufficiently heated but water making contact with the outer tube is not adequately heated due to insulation between the inner tube and the outer tube. Thus, the outer tube does not conduct sufficient heat to the aquarium water.
Heaters that include thermostats with excess heat protection circuits and indicator lights are also known in the art. An indicator light is lit for high water temperature conditions but no indicator exists for low water temperature conditions. Furthermore, these heaters have no flow through capability and produce less sufficient heating.
A need exists, therefore, for an aquarium water heater with flow-through capabilities and enhanced heat transfer through the external tube. A need also exists for a water temperature monitor even when the heater element is not activated and indicator patterns that differentiate various temperature conditions. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other advantages and benefits that will be apparent from the following disclosure.